Al fin han caído las piezas en su lugar
by blue kirito
Summary: Solo hay una forma de salir de la depresión. [Especial de San Valentín]


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :).**

**.**

**.**

**Al fin han caído las piezas en su lugar**

**.**

**Solo hay una forma de salir de la depresión.**

**[Especial de San Valentín]**

**Judal x Hakuryuu**

**.**

**.**

Hakuryuu se apoya en las llantas de su silla de ruedas, esa es la única manera que tiene para desplazarse. No sufrió un accidente o padece una grave enfermedad, es su corazón el que parece haberse rendido. Cayó en una profunda depresión al ser rechazado por su amiga de toda la infancia. Un sueño que alimentó con los años solo para darse cuenta de lo cruda que puede ser la realidad. Desde ese día las piernas se niegan a obedecerle, tampoco es que tuviese la voluntad para luchar. La gente a su alrededor le mira con empatía, quizá lástima. Le enferma sentirse tan patético. Las eterna cantaleta de Aladdin con su: "¿Estás bien?" Y "¡Ánimo, saldrás adelante!" Le ponen de terrible humor. No es como que adore sentirse así o lo haya buscado. Además, ¿qué es "eso" en los ojos de su compañero de clase? ¿Acaso se siente superior? Niega repetidamente con la cabeza.

\- Él no es así.

\- ¿Qué onda?

Se detiene abruptamente cuando un joven apoya el pie en el asiento, casi tocando la pierna izquierda.

\- ¿Qué manera de saludar es esa, Judal? - le contempla molesto.

\- No seas delicado. Lo que hago no es un crimen, ¿o si? - sonríe con total cinismo, el otro se encoge de hombros.

\- Llegaré tarde a clases.

\- ¿Se supone que me importe por?

\- Bueno, el que no tengas interés en el futuro no indica que piense igual.

\- Interés, ¿eh? Pues si que tengo uno.

Se inclina para acorralar a Hakuryuu en su silla, este se intimida de inicio por lo que pega el cuerpo al respaldo, más le enfrenta con valor en la mirada.

\- No soy uno de tus tantos juegos. Si esto es obra de mi madre...

\- Esa bruja no controla mi vida.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si aquí alguien es marioneta de otra eres tú. Caramba, esa tal Morgiana es una...

\- ¡No te atrevas a insultarla!

\- Oh - curva los labios victorioso - Aún no lo digo. Eso significa que opinas igual.

\- ¡No es verdad!

\- Ha de estar feliz de la vida en la cama de ese unicornio.

\- ¡Suficiente! - exclama fuera de si.

\- El señor correcto no tolera que hable mal de una dama - enfatiza la ironía en su tono - ¿Te imaginas lo que pasa cuando el idiota de Alibaba anda caliente? ¿Los sitios que toca? ¿Los... ?

De un segundo al otro Judal cae al piso con Hakuryuu encima luego de recibir un puñetazo en pleno rostro, el más joven parece una fiera que pretende arrancarle la piel. Únicamente y gracias a la suerte logra sujetarle por las muñecas.

\- Eres un desgraciado... - la voz del de orbes azules sale más grave de lo habitual.

\- Vaya, no te creía capaz de hablar así.

\- Estoy harto. ¿Qué esperan de mi? - articula iracundo, dolido y desesperado, algunas lágrimas amenazan con escapar de sus bellos zafiros, el pecho se le oprime dificultandole respirar.

\- Pero, ¿a que no te has dado cuenta de algo Hakuryuu?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Gracias a mi, volviste a caminar.

\- ¿Eh?

El muchacho en cuestión queda perplejo. Estaba tan metido en su enojo que no advirtió el instante en que se levantó de la silla para golpearle.

\- Tan obsesionado con esa vieja que no te das cuenta de que hay otros esperando turno.

\- ¿Acaso tú... ?

\- Me encantas grandísimo imbécil.

\- ¿Y por eso... ?

\- Necesitaba liberarte, más que nada porque odio que te quejes.

\- ¡¿Ah?! B-bueno... me hiciste un favor y...

\- ¿Favor? - arquea la ceja - Sabes perfectamente que no soy esa clase de persona. Me lo voy a cobrar.

Judal balancea la cadera y Hakuryuu queda tumbado en el suelo, ambos en posiciones inversas a lo anterior. Los labios del mayor profanan los ajenos cuyo dueño lucha por escapar pero, algo se lo impide, se sonroja, cierra los ojos, disfruta la inesperada dulzura en su paladar, en la lengua, la calidez de la saliva. El contacto finaliza, los siniestros orbes escarlata se deleitan con su obra de arte que mete oxígeno como puede a los pulmones.

\- Ahí te ves, se me hace tarde.

Y desaparece con la misma sencillez con que llegó. La víctima queda en el sitio aturdido varios segundos. Cuando entra en razón de si mismo pasa el índice por la boca, indagando para entender las sensaciones que le invaden y estallan en cada milímetro de su ser, buscando preguntas a las interrogantes que aparecen una detrás de otra. Es la primera vez en años que no piensa en Morgiana, que se imagina compartiendo destino con...

\- ¿Judal?

Ríe ligeramente. Que raro le parece todo. Aunque siendo honesto, al fin han "caído las piezas" en su lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias después de tantos años, gracias por soportar mis errores, falta de coherencia y todo eso. Pero sobre todo, muchas gracias por su amistad :).**


End file.
